pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:D/Mo 130hp Dervish Farmer
This is a build designed to farm bosses as a Dervish by bringing your health down to 130 health, so that Protective Spirit lowers damage taken to a maximum of 13. It is in many ways similar to the 55 Monk build, but dervishes cannot lower their health below 130 while wielding a scythe because of the inherent +25 health on Dervish chest pieces. This particular build wields a scythe, thus negating the effects of any off-hand item you have equipped. It is also great for beginners. Attributes and Skills prof=dervi/monk protec=10 earthp=12+1+3 scythe=6+3 mystic=6+3SpiritRegenerationvigorstrikeshardsof strengthoptionalspirit/build should be: * * * * * * * * Equipment * Runes of Superior Scythe Mastery, Superior Earth Prayer, Superior Mysticism, and 2 superior runes of your choice, though not Vigor runes *Radiant Insignia for more energy * Any kind of armor other than armor with the survivor insignia or health boosting runes will do, as long as it has a total of 5 superior runes on. Note that armor level does not matter for this build, so a set of armor purchased in Kamadan will serve this builds purposes just fine. * A customized Scythe with a "Guided by Fate"/"Strength and Honor"/"To the Pain!" inscription. A scythe grip of Enchanting and a Sundering or Zealous scythe snathe can make things easier. * A Zealous scythe is recommended while facing only one foe; if you don't use one you may not gain enough energy to recast all 3 enchantments. Note that energy mangement when facing a single foe may become easier by dropping Balthazar's Spirit. * Asterius' Scythe, Scythe of Corruption, Deldrimor Shear and Droknar's Reaper are absolutely perfect. Dwayna's Grace, Lyssa's Bedlam, or Suli's Scythe would work well for this build. The Soulbreaker also works. Usage *When you approach a mob cast Protective Spirit, Mystic Regeneration, Sand Shards & Vow of Strength and maintain these throughout the battle. Aggro the monster(s) use Mystic Vigor and spam Sand Shards & Banishing Strike. If you're having trouble staying alive, consider deliberately getting yourself killed; the resultant Death Penalty will lower your health and therefore make the build more effective. *Mystic Regeneration is quite effective at keeping your health up, however enemies with fast attack speed or powerful health degen spells can render it useless. Try not to face your target alone, make sure he has company so that Mystic Vigor triggers more often. When you aggro a group, make sure they are more or less mobbed up. Counters *Anti-Melee will reduce damage, but Vow of Strength will still hit through miss/block. *Interrupts/Knockdown/Daze *Enchantment removal. *Health Stealing/Loss will bypass Protective Spirit. *Energy Denial (Spirit Shackles in particular) *Spirit of Symbiosis Farmable areas Tyria *Mountain Trolls in Talus Chute. Cantha *Jade Brotherhood Warriors outside of the marketplace. Elona *Exuro Flatus. Tyria (EotN) Variants *Vow of Silence: Prevent dangerous spells such as enchantment removals and interrupts. Renewing your other enchantments may become difficult. Notes *Unlike the traditional Invincible Monk, Death Penalty is not an issue with this build. If you die once, you can still run it fine, it's actually easier if you have 58 health. Same goes if you die twice. If you die 3 times, swap out one superior rune (put on one piece of your normal armor). Experiment with different normal armor pieces and different scythes on. You'll eventually get to a value below 100. See also *Invincible Monk *Build:D/any FoW Farmer D/Mo 130hp Dervish